Birthday tomorrow
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Apparently planning a birthday party for an almost seven yearold is hard work. Bliss timeline oneshot birthday present for Urby.


Urby wanted a fic for her birthday present, so here it is, one birthday themed "Bliss" timeline birthday present fic :) Planning a birthday party for a soon-to-be seven year-old is apparently a lot of work :)

Dedication: fairly obviously for Urby. I really hope she enjoys it. From me and the chibis, happy birthday Urby :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. No, it's Namco that own it. Hence I write FANfiction, I am a fan, a rather obsessed one LOL.

* * *

"Hey! Auntie Sheena! Auntie Sheena!" Sheena smiled as she was glomp attacked by the small flying ball of energy that was Miles. 

"Hi Miles," she greeted the young boy as she knelt down to give him a hug.

"Guess what?" he grinned.

"What's that?" she pretended to be puzzled even though she had a good idea of what the boy would say.

"It's my birthday tomorrow! YAY!" Miles yelled and started running around the front garden squealing happily, pausing for a moment to greet his 'uncle' Zelos and Suzuka before screeching off again.

"Alright?" Colette smiled warmly as she stepped down from the porch and helped Sheena with some of her luggage.

"Fine thanks," the summoner replied.

"Hey Miles! Quit running around and come inside and wash your hands, lunch'll be ready in a minute," Colette called over her shoulder as she started to climb back up the porch steps.

"You two as well," she smiled, ruffling Hope and Kero's hair as she walked past them. "Anyone'd think you two hadn't seen each other in years rather than less than a month the way you're acting."

They blushed and moved out of their hug to hold the door open, following Miles indoors when he finally decided to run up the steps instead of across the grass. Lloyd appeared as Colette was putting lunch on the table and soon everyone was settled around it, various conversations starting up.

Miles turned to Suzuka, his expression full of pride.

"I'm gonna be seven tomorrow," he gloated proudly.

"So what? My brother's older than you by, like, forever," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well my sister's older than your brother," Miles grinned, triumphantly stabbing a bit of pasta with his fork.

"Your sister and my brother are soppy sissies," Suzuka said thoughtfully around a mouthful of sandwich.

"They are," Miles frowned. "You're alright though, for a girl, I mean you don't get all mooshey and stuff about kissing and junk."

"Kissing, yuck! My mum and dad do that, it's gross!" Suzuka pulled an 'oh yuck' face. Miles mirrored it before throwing a bit of food at his sister. Not to irritate her or to start a food fight but simply because he wanted her attention, which seemed totally focused on Kero.

"Heeeeeey!" she frowned, picking pasta out of her hair.

"Guess what?" Miles grinned at her.

"What?" Hope sighed, stabbing some salad, knowing what would come next.

Colette giggled at the children as did Sheena. Then the angel turned her attention back to her friend.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow then?" the summoner asked.

"Lets see," Colette tipped her head to one side trying to remember everything in the right order. "We're going to let him open his presents first, then go to the cinema, picking his friend from school, Chris, up on the way. Then after that we're going to the arcade then back here for dinner and cake. That OK with you?"

"It's not up to me, it's his birthday," Sheena nodded at Miles who was now telling Zelos, yet again, that it was his birthday tomorrow.

"Yeah, but you don't have to come along if you don't want to," Colette nodded.

"Nah, Miles's birthday, got to be there for that, look how important it is to him," Sheena nodded at the child who was now trying to tell anyone else at the table who would listen, including the bowl of salad in the centre, that it was his birthday tomorrow. "Besides, you owe me a game on our favourite machine at the arcade, I'm gonna beat you this time."

"Nu-uh you are not, I'll win again," Colette laughed playfully before clearing the last of the food on her plate.

After lunch they all meandered out into the back garden, the adults sitting in the sunshine, Hope and Kero settled in the shade of a tree quietly chatting, Miles and Suzuka playing some amazingly energetic running around game with Noishe.

After a short time of sitting, basking in the warmth of the sun and catching up with what had been happening to Sheena since she'd seen her last Colette got up to go indoors.

"Where you going mum?" Miles asked, spotting the movement.

"Just indoors to check on a few things," the angel replied, gesturing for Sheena to follow her. Once both of them were inside out of Miles's earshot she spoke again.

"Bother, I wanted to bake his cake for tomorrow but he's not missing anything today, watching everything like a hawk in case he spots any clues about his presents. Can you distract him while I put the ingredients together then run across to Raine's and stick it in her oven? If he smells it baking he'll investigate the oven, he's as bad as his dad," Colette laughed, keeping her voice low.

"No problem, I think I can keep him out of the kitchen for a while," Sheena smiled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks! I owe you," Colette smiled as her friend went back outside to join in with the younger children's game and keep them distracted.

The angel whipped the ingredients together as quickly as she could then, having put them into a cute character shaped tin, covered it up and rushed over to the teacher's house.

Awkwardly balancing the tin she managed to knock on the door. Raine seemed surprised to see the little blonde but not unhappy.

"Hi Colette, what brings you here?" the half-elf asked warmly as her gaze lowered to the tea towel covered tin in the angel's arms.

"Can I use your oven for a bit? Thing is is I don't want Miles to see his cake before tomorrow and if I put it in ours I know he'll start nosing around trying to find out what's cooking," she explained.

"Sure," Raine smiled, stepping aside to let her in.

"Thanks, I'll come back and pick it up later," the blonde said as she turned the dial on the oven to switch it on.

"That's alright, leave it here if you want, he won't find it then. I'll bring it across to you tomorrow morning," Raine nodded.

"You sure?" Colette asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Thanks."

She gave the half-elf instructions about times and temperatures then, happily assured the teacher wouldn't try to 'improve' the cake with her unique cooking techniques, dashed back home before Miles noticed she wasn't there.

Sheena had done a good job of keeping him occupied and he hadn't noticed anything unusual. Colette joined in with the game and Miles was happy to just play until dinner time. He ate without a fuss but started wriggling around in his chair the moment he'd cleared his plate.

"You want to leave the table?" his mother asked, spotting his fidgeting.

"Mmhmmm, please may I leave the table?" Miles nodded back at her.

"Alright then, if you take your plate into the kitchen. Why are you in such a hurry to get up though?" Colette suspected she knew why but let him have a go at explaining first.

"Oh, err, no reason," Miles tried to look innocent. Tried.

"You want to go looking for your presents while everyone's distracted at the table don't you?" Sheena asked the same thing that Colette was thinking.

"Uh, no, no," Miles was clearly fibbing. He received two sceptical looks in reply.

"What have we told you about telling the truth?" Colette asked as Miles stomped off to the kitchen with his plate, muttering about dwarven vows. Sheena laughed.

"Can't blame him for trying can you?" she smiled at the younger woman sat next to her.

"I guess not, still, he's a cheeky kid sometimes," Colette laughed.

"Hey Suzuka, you want to go keep Miles company? He's got some new robot toys you've not seen yet I think. Why don't you ask him to show you?" the angel turned to the young girl and asked, noticing she'd also finished her food and spotting a way to keep Miles distracted.

"OK auntie Colette," Suzuka nodded and climbed down from her chair.

That kept Miles distracted for all of about twenty minutes. Then he started sneaking about, looking for places where presents might be hidden, forcing his parents to come up with more ways to distract him. Getting him to go to bed was more of a challenge than normal and when it was time for them themselves to sleep they were exhausted.

"What do you want to bet he'll be even worse tomorrow?" Lloyd chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed, getting undressed.

"Ah, Lloyd, I don't wanna even think about that right now, I just want a nice good night's sleep," Colette groaned then laughed. "Nice to see him having fun though."

"He's a good kid," Lloyd nodded as he slipped under the blanket with his wife, smiling happily as he curled around her, nuzzling her softly.

"Even if he did knock over that plant because he thought we might have hidden a present under it," Colette chuckled as she placed a soft, tender kiss on Lloyd's lips. He laughed.

"He's a lot like you you know that?" Colette smiled proudly. Lloyd blushed.

"You're a great mum," he smiled and nuzzled her a little more then settled his head on his pillow as she blushed.

"Naaaaah," she mumbled as she found a comfey spot nestled up to him.

"Yeah you are, thank you," he said softly in a serious tone. Then he grinned as he moved to tickle her gently. She giggled happily then leant up to kiss his nose.

"I love you," she purred, moving back to her favourite spot to sleep in. He wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. She flopped an arm around him and sighed as he gently began to play with her hair.

"I love you my Colette, sleep well," he smiled softly at her.

"No worries there, I'm exhausted," Colette yawned. "Goodnight honey."

"Night," Lloyd sighed as both he and Colette drifted into sleep.

The next thing Colette knew the bed was shifting about and someone was yelling. As she began to wake up properly she realised it was Miles, jumping up and down on the bed cheering.

"Birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" he shouted so loud it seemed like the whole village would know what day it was.

As Lloyd groaned, showing he too had been woken up, she leaned over to check the clock on the bedside table. Five in the morning. She moved back to look sleepily into Lloyd's eyes.

"This is gonna be a long day!" she laughed gently, flopping back down to give her husband a hug before moving to grab her son in a hug, pulling him gently down onto the bed so that he stopped jumping on it.

"Happy birthday Miles," Lloyd smiled.

"Happy birthday," Colette nodded.

"Birthday! It's my birthday!" Miles leapt up to start bouncing again, too excited to stay still for a hug. Colette smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go make coffee," she murmured to Lloyd, giving him a light kiss. Then she got out of bed and slipped her dressing gown on before wandering to the kitchen, Miles following her and singing a happy song he'd made up, unsurprisingly about the fact that it was his birthday.


End file.
